


Das Theater der Wowsamkeit

by humansandotherpeople



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humansandotherpeople/pseuds/humansandotherpeople
Summary: „Vier Dirks auf der Suche nach einem Autoren“„Die unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Vier-Dirks-Seins“„Dirkenkranz und Güldensdirk und zwei andere Dirks sind tot“





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THEATRE OF COOLTY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858) by [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface). 



> Theatre of Coolty - the fic by Duckface, and the video by NakedBee too - has been a weird, weird light in some really dark times for me. Translating it has been tremendous fun and also therapeutic. I don't know what I'll do when my mind needs taking off of things now that this translation is done. Maybe I'll dub/sub the video or write a Twitterbot of Coolty. Anyway, thank you Duckface. Thank you NakedBee.

 

VIER DIRKS stehen in einem VESTIBÜL. Es gibt hier genauso viele STÜHLE wie TREPPEN, nämlich viele. Es befindet sich ein UMGEKEHRTES RHINOZEROS im Raum. Über der Bühne ist eine MINDERWERTIGE REPRODUKTION VON DAMIEN HIRSTS „ETWAS BEQUEMLICHKEIT ERREICHT DURCH DIE AKZEPTANZ DER LÜGE IN ALLEN DINGEN“ mit einem PFERD statt einer KUH aufgehängt. Sie tropft.

Wasser rauscht in der Ferne.

DIRK 1 ist ein harter junger Mann mit Haaren wie ein majestätischer Vogel. Seine Hände sind schwer und seine Nägel dick. Spuren der iberischen Kohleminen seiner Kindheit bleiben an den Ecken seines Akzents hängen. Er hat einen schwanengleichen Hals und eine Aura von desillusionierter Unnachgiebigkeit.

DIRK 2 ist ein harter junger Mann mit Haaren wie ein majestätischer Vogel. Sein Gesicht ist pockennarbig und seine Beine struppig. Er hat das leicht hervorzulockende Lachen und den unsympathisch aussehenden Kieferknochen marokkanischer Kornfelder der Vergangenheit. Er hat 40 Zoll Brustumfang und eine Aura von distanzierter Unbekümmertheit.

DIRK 3 ist ein harter junger Mann mit Haaren wie ein majestätischer Vogel. Seine Zähne sind nikotinbefleckt und seine Ohrläppchen hängen pendelgleich herab. Sein schmerzender Beckenboden und mehrfach gebrochener Unterkiefer erinnern der ungehobelten Hafenarbeiter aus Santa Fe, die ihn aufgezogen haben. Er hat eine Ohreninfektion und eine Aura von abgelenkter Inkongruenz.

DIRK 4 ist ein lächelnder Ottonormalverbraucher mit glitzerndem Zahnfleisch.

Die VIER DIRKS sind über die Spielfläche verstreut, jeder mit einer charakteristischen Haltung (siehe Illustrationsbeilage.) Keiner von ihnen setzt sich auf einen der ausgesprochen reichlich vorhandenen Stühle.

Das Publikum findet auf seine Plätze. Es erklingt ein langsames, knarzendes, widerhallendes Krachen und es schmeckt nach Ozon.

 

–

 

DIRK 1: Okay, wer erinnert sich an irgendwas?

DIRK 2: Ich erinnere mich an einiges, aber nicht an das, woran du denkst.

DIRK 3: Ich erinnere mich an alles, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht das richtige alles ist.

DIRK 4: Ich erinner mich an alles bis ins letzte Detail, wie verfickt nochmal immer, und wenn ihr das nicht könnt, sag ich euch nicht, was es ist.

DIRK 1: Hat sich geklärt: Ich habe mich erinnert, dass ich mich an alles erinnere, und jetzt erinnere ich mich an alles. Also, die Sache ist die, dass wir Oberkante Unterlippe in der Scheiße stecken, und zwar unrettbar.

DIRK 2: Ja. Aber es gibt offensichtlich einen Ausweg, und wenn keinen Ausweg, dann zumindest eine bestmögliche Vorgehensweise.

DIRK 3: Ich denk, wir sollten uns so schnell wie möglich dran machen, das Ziel dieser existenziellen Eskapade zu definieren, so dass wir dann zum sekundären Ziel kommen können, nämlich uns aus unserem kollektiven Arsch zu befreien. Bisschen Brainstorming. Ran an den gottverdammten Telos.

DIRK 1: Akzeptiert. Los.

DIRK 4: Wir warten mit 99,6-prozentiger Sicherheit darauf, dass eine jenseitige Entität auf den Plan tritt und so einen Bedeutungsrahmen schafft, in dem Handlungen stattfinden können. Dass das nicht passiert geht nicht. Die Vertrauensintervalle hier sprengen alle verfickten Dimensionen, und zwar dadurch, wie eng ich sie zusammengedrückt habe. Zusammengedrückter als die spitzen Lippen von einer unfruchtbaren Gräfin bei der Coming-Out-Party ihrer schönen jungen Nichte.

DIRK 1: Schwachsinn. Wir sind offensichtlich hier um aus unseren eigenen Interaktionen eine objektive Bedeutung zu gewinnen, was wir nur dann können, wenn wir erst unsere Bedeutungslosigkeit und Absurdität akzeptieren, indem wir uns zum Beispiel damit abfinden, dass alles unrettbar im Arsch ist und es unsere Schuld ist.

DIRK 2: Unsere Schuld? Nein, Mann. Es geht offensichtlich darum, zu lernen, mit unserer passiven Rolle klarzukommen, damit existenziellen Frieden mit dem Paradoxraum zu schließen und uns so frohgemut mit unserem bevorstehenden Untergang abzufinden, der, nehme ich mal an, von dem Wasser repräsentiert wird, das in der Ferne rauscht.

DIRK 4: Augenscheinlich ignoriert ihr alle die Tatsache, dass ich besser weiß, wo der Hase herkommt, hinwill, und sich gerade befindet, als der Hase selber. Es geht um die Anwesenheit oder Abwesenheit von Gott, der absolut hundertprozentig an irgendeinem Punkt auftauchen wird oder auch nicht. Letzteres ist eine Tatsache, die ich in einem perfekten Quantensafe in meinem Hirn unter Verschluss halte, nicht, weil ich sie nicht berechnen kann, sondern, weil das Ergebnis zu wissen, den Kollaps der Prämisse bedeuten und damit die Fähigkeit vernünftiger Leute einschränken würde, nicht einfach auf das Gesamtkonzept zu scheißen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das nicht stimmt, ist so vernachlässigbar, dass man durchgedrehte Star-Trek-Computer schrotten könnte, indem man wie sehr ich recht habe durch wie sehr du recht hast teilt.

Dirk 3: Okay, offensichtlich hat der Dirk, der tut, als wäre er der Auto-Beantworter, einen Punkt. Ich erkläre das Ziel, das er postuliert hat, zum offiziellen Zweck der DIRKSQUISITION 2013. Also ran an die gottverdammten Teetassen und sich ans Abwarten machen. Ich bin euch jetzt schon so weit voraus, das glaubt ihr nicht. Ich harre der Dinge in so einer Rage dass ich in Wirklichkeit ein bisschen schneller altere als der Rest von euch. Was riecht hier so? Das ist das Gewebe der Zeit, das von der Reibungshitze zu kokeln anfängt. Der Zeitstrom schürft mir die Haut ab.

DIRK 1: Dirksquisition? Nein.

DIRK 3: Dirksquisition.

DIRK 2: Klingt bescheuert. Il Dirkamerone.

DIRK 4: Die Sokratischen Dirkaloge. Ich schwör.

DIRK 1: Das Problem dadran ist, dass wir zu viert mit uns und absolut überhauptnull anderen Leuten sind, was heißt, dass das hier kein Dialog sein kann, sondern ein quadrierter Monolog ist, was exakt so unerträglich egozentrisch ist, wie es sich anhört. Das führt alles zu folgender Frage: Warum zur unerklärlichen Hölle sind wir zu viert?

DIRK 4: Warst du in letzter Zeit mal einer von uns, Intelligenzbestie? Wir können froh sein, dass es keine fünfzehn oder so sind.

DIRK 2: Falls es sich lohnt, mich dazu zu fragen, ich bin mir jedenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass ich der Hirngeistdirk bin.

DIRK 1: Also bist du der von uns, der eigentlich nie alles in die Scheiße geritten hat, was auch deinen Spleen mit dem Optimismus von einem beschränkten Kind erklärt. Großartig. Und du, du bist der Auto-Beantworter, irgendwie.

DIRK 3: Eigentlich bin ich der AB.

DIRK 4: Woher weißt du, dass er nicht mit dir geredet hat?

DIRK 3: Er hat dich angeschaut.

DIRK 4: Woher willst du das wissen? Er hat seinen Kopf keinen Zentimeter bewegt, seit der randome schwachsinnige n-Wert, den wir in dieser Unfugsperformancezone als Zeit durchgehen lassen müssen, gewackelt hat und vom Nullpunkt gefallen ist wie ein niedlicher Babypanda von einer Schaukel. Und er hat eine Sonnenbrille auf.

DIRK 3: Mir scheint, du stellst meine Fähigkeit in Zweifel, die Absichten jeder potentiellen Iteration meiner selbst zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt fehlerfrei zu berechnen. Stellst du meine Fähigkeit in Zweifel, die Absichten jeder potentiellen Iteration meiner selbst zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt fehlerfrei zu berechnen, Dirk?

DIRK 4: Siehst du, das ist Diskriminierung. Was du da machst ist diskriminierend.

DIRK 3: Mein perfektes Eine-Milliarde-Pferdestärken-Mechahirn lässt sich von Diskriminierung nicht beleidigen, weil es eben perfekt ist, was du wissen würdest, wenn du ich wärst, was du offensichtlich nicht bist, außer natürlich auf der genauso validen Ebene, auf der du es bist.

DIRK 1: Gott. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich am Ende von Allem, nachdem es auf nichts mehr ankommt und alles verloren ist, immer noch versuche mich zu verarschen. Ich mein, das Licht ist aus, das Universum ist vorbei, alles ist von verschwurbeltem Mist verschluckt worden, aber in dem immerwährenden Moment, aus dem die letzten strahlenden Sekunden meines Bewusstseins gemacht sind, streite ich immer noch mit mir selber wie so ein infantiler Wichser. Halt, nein, warte. Ich kann's glauben. Ich bin das absolut diametral gegenübergestellte Gegenteil von überrascht von dieser Entwicklung.

DIRK 2: Wenn Überraschung Mangawhai in Neuseeland ist, bist du der verdammte Fels von Gibraltar.

DIRK 1: Klappe. Jedenfalls: Mir ist egal, wer von euch der AB ist, oder ob ihr beide der AB seid, was genauso lächerlich und dementsprechend genauso wahrscheinlich ist. Warum seid ihr überhaupt hier? Das sind die Todesspasmen von meinem Gehirn. Die meisten Leute kriegen weißes Licht und Feuerwerk und alle, die ihnen nahestehen, und ich krieg euch Hackfressen, weil mir augenscheinlich niemand nahesteht, was zumindest zum Teil eure Schuld ist, vielen Dank dafür – auf jeden Fall, ja, ihr existiert nicht physisch in meinem Gehirn, also ist keiner von euch wirklich der AB, und ich würde ja verstehen, warum eine Version von meiner verfluchten splitternden Psyche denken sollte, dass sie der ist, aber das metaphorische Schwergewicht von gleich zwei vor sich hin schnatternden pseudomechanischen Höhlenmenschen auf einmal ist mir ein Rätsel.

DIRK 4: Naja, offensichtlich bist nicht du der AB, weil wenn du's wärst würdest du keine grundsätzlichen Logikfehler machen wie so ein Opfer. Die Fakten stimmen nicht mit deinen Grundannahmen überein, also scheißt du auf die Fakten und behältst die Annahmen? Wie es ein hirngeschädigtes Kleinkind machen würde? Stimmt schon, es macht keinen Sinn, dass ich hier bin, wenn wir in deinem Kopf sind, aber was, wenn wir in meinem sind? Dann passt alles zusammen.

DIRK 1: Was.

DIRK 4: Klassischer Rokoscher Basilisk. Junge erfindet KI, KI simuliert Jungen, KI foltert simulierten Jungen bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und am besten foltern kann ich dich natürlich indem ich eine Version meiner selbst hier zu dir stecke. Ich meine, ich erinnere mich nicht dran, aber warum sollte ich einer Untersimulation meiner selbst eine Erinnerung daran geben, eine Untersimulation zu sein? QED: Wir sind alle in der Roboterhölle.

DIRK 3: Mein Gott, wir sind doch ein verdammt unerträglicher Pedant. Wir werden mitten in einem offensichtlich existenziellen/surrealistischem Theaterszenario abgesetzt, in das jemand richtig viel Mühe gesteckt hat, und wir fangen sofort an, uns um die langweiligen physischen Umstände zu zoffen, die uns hergebracht haben, statt zu den Fragen zu kommen, die wirklich _interessant_ sind. Wie mit Neil DeGrasse Tyson Armageddon schauen.

DIRK 1: Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist.

DIRK 3: Scheiße.

**[Eine SIRENE erklingt und ein GROSSES NEONSCHILD leuchtet im hinteren Bereich der Bühne auf. In wütend roten Buchstaben verkündet es: MEHR STÜHLE. Schrank- und Kammertüren bersten auf und enthüllen stapelweise RESERVEMÖBEL.]**

**[Niemand bewegt sich oder sagt etwas. Das SIRENENGEHEUL geht weiter.]**

DIRK 3: Und?

**[Es passiert weiterhin nichts.]**

DIRK 3: Da steht „mehr Stühle“. Holt mehr Stühle.

DIRK 1: Fick dich.

**[DIRK 2 geht langsam zur nahegelegensten Kammer, holt einen Stuhl aus ihr, stellt ihn auf den Boden, und stellt sich daneben.]**

DIRK 3: Das ist es, was ihr falsch macht. Ihr seid nicht in der Lage, Spaß zu haben, selbst wenn das die einzige vernünftige Reaktion auf ein grausames und willkürliches Universum ist. Ihr kriegt keine Punkte dafür, dass ihr euch weigert, mitzuspielen. Wer würde sie zählen? Gegen wen lehnt ihr euch auf?

DIRK 1: Das ist es ja – ich glaube nicht, dass der Paradoxraum auch nur ein bisschen willkürlich ist. Dafür ist das alles zu gezielt, und seine Entscheidungen stinken zu sehr nach den festgefahrenen Neurosen einer echten Person. Irgendwo steckt definitiv so ein erbärmlicher Schrat dahinter, und man kann ihn nur besiegen, indem man nicht mitspielt.

DIRK 4: Du spielst sein Spiel gerade, das weißt du schon, oder? Du interagierst mit ihm, und mit „ihm“ meine ich mich, weil offensichtlich ich diese Iteration des Universums geschaffen habe. Du kannst dich dem nicht entziehen, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, das Maul zu halten, was seinerseits wieder dazu beiträgt, wie hinterhältig und perfekt mein Plan ist, und in seiner Perfektion ein weiteres Beweisstück für meine vorher schon komplett wasserdichte Theorie darüber ist, wie wir für alle Ewigkeit von meinem makellosen unsterblichen Bewusstsein gefoltert werden. Du kannst auf dieser Theorie nach Java fahren, so wasserdicht ist sie. Und ich nenne sie nur Theorie, weil mein Verständnis von wissenschaftlicher Nomenklatur ähnlich krass lückenlos ist.

DIRK 2: Nein, Dirk Eins hat recht.

DIRK 1: Aber hallo hab ich recht.

DIRK 2: Er geht nur nicht weit genug.

DIRK 3: Halt, warum darf er Dirk Eins sein?

DIRK 2: Weißt du was? Damit hast du auch recht, Dirk Drei. Ich bin jetzt Dirk Eins. Und zwar weil ich der Beste Dirk bin, der, der aus der Hoffnung eines guten Menschen gemacht ist, eines Mannes, der das beste in uns gesehen hat, was heißt, dass ich kein ätzendes verzweifeltes Arschloch wie der ehemalige Dirk Eins bin, der jetzt Dirk Vier ist, und ich bin kein psychotischer Narzisst wie Dirk Vier, der jetzt zu Dirk Drei befördert ist, und ich spiel keine kranken manipulativen Spielchen wie du, und übrigens bist du jetzt zu Dirk Fünf degradiert, weil ich mindestens zwei Dirks besser als ihr alle anderen bin. Ich bin das Optimum des Dirkspektrums, und nur ich habe das gottverdammte Minimum an Kompetenz, das man braucht, um diese Situation unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

DIRK 1: Oh mein Gott, hör auf dich zum Affen zu machen.

DIRK 2: Nein. Wir sitzen überhaupt nur in dieser Scheiße, weil wir aufgegeben haben, was wir am besten können – Handlungen zum Besten Aller planen, herstellen und ausführen. Primärdirk hätte nie ohne einen Plan den letzten Kampf angetreten, und er hätte seine eine Chance, mit seinem Bruder zu reden, nicht verpasst. Ich bin jetzt der bessere Dirk.

DIRK 1: Hörst du, was du da sagst? Wenn wir nicht so versessen drauf wären, alles perfekt durchzuplanen, hätten wir Dave vielleicht, weiß nicht, mehr als einmal in der ganzen Sitzung zu erreichen versucht? Wenn wir bereit gewesen wären, zu akzeptieren, wie schrecklich es unvermeidlicherweise werden würde, hätten wir es einfach hinkriegen können, statt darauf zu warten, dass all der machiavellische Scheiß den wir angeblich vorhatten sich reibungslos ergibt. Und was ist jetzt eigentlich mit das Spielchen nicht mitspielen? Es steht dir bis zu den Augäpfeln.

DIRK 2: Ja, genau. Ich spiele, um zu gewinnen. Und mein erster Zug geht vom Spielbrett runter. Mit einer Sache hast du recht – der Paradoxraum kann uns nur etwas anhaben, wenn er uns finden kann. Du warst auf dem richtigen Weg weg von alledem, aber dann hast du aufgegeben wie das Riesenbaby, das du jetzt bist. Ich hab genug davon, und ich hab genug von euch. Ich übernehme von hier an das Kommando von diesem Schiff, und ich werde das machen, was wir die ganze Zeit vor der Nase hatten. Die eine Sache, die keiner von euch Jammerlappen gesehen hat. Das ist unser erster Schritt… Richtung Erlösung.

**[Dirk 2 geht links ab.]**

**[Dirk 2 betritt die Bühne wieder. Es ist fast keine Zeit vergangen.]**

DIRK 2: Nur Helsingör da draußen.

DIRK 1: Helsingör.

DIRK 2. Mhm. Schloss Helsingör aus Hamlet. Unendliches Helsingör. Lauter Dänen, immer weiter.

DIRK 1: Großartig.

DIRK 2: Mhm.

DIRK 4: Ich bin ein Genie.

DIRK 3: Crisis on Infinite Dirks. So hätte ich es nennen sollen. Mann.

DIRK 1: Ja ey, kann nicht glauben, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe. Wer bist du jetzt eigentlich?

DIRK 3: Dirk Strider.

DIRK 1: Nein. Nein, ich fange an, ernsthaft zu bezweifeln, dass du das bist.

DIRK 4: Stimmt. Ich kenne Dirk Strider – ich habe mit Dirk Strider gearbeitet – ich bin, auf diverse nicht vernachlässigbare Arten, Dirk Strider gewesen, und Sie hier sind kein Dirk Strider.

DIRK 3: Schön. Ihr wollt wissen, wer ich bin? Ich bin der Typ, der das hier tun kann.

**[Wieder erklingt die MEHR-STÜHLE-SIRENE. Diesmal drängeln sich alle vier Dirks unwillkürlich darum, ihr Folge zu leisten, und versuchen verzweifelt, so viele Stühle wie möglich auf die Bühne zu bringen. Sie wuseln durcheinander, kollidieren, fallen um, springen übereinander. Zwei Minuten durchgehender vollkommen ausdrucksloser mechanischer Slapstick. Am Ende ist das Vestibül zum Bersten voll mit Stühlen und außerdem mit Treppen, die sich ähnlich vermehrt haben.]**

DIRK 1: Mach das… nicht nochmal.

DIRK 3: Ich verspreche nichts.

DIRK 4: Also haben wir die ganze Zeit auf Sie gewartet, und es stellt sich raus, dass Sie schon da waren. Wo hab ich das schonmal gehört?

DIRK 3: Nirgends. Es ist eine unglaublich originelle und unabhängige Version eines alten, ausgelatschten Formats. Der Tropus, den ich damit erschaffen habe, ist so robust, dass er wieder und wieder benutzt werden kann, ohne irgendwelche Abnutzungserscheinungen bei der Psyche des Publikums.

DIRK 4: Nehmt bitte ins Protokoll auf, dass mindestens eine meiner sich gegenseitig ausschließenden in Stein gemeiselten Überzeugungen zum Thema „was spielt sich hier ab“ sich als korrekt herausgestellt hat.

DIRK 3: Ich habe lauter aufregende originelle Inhalte. Zum Beispiel:  
**[DIRK 3 zieht aus dem Nirgendwo ein Rasiermesser hervor. Er führt es an seine spitze Animesonnenbrille und schlitzt horizontal durch ihre Vorderseite. Eiweiße und diverse Schaltkreiselemente ergießen sich über sein Oberteil.]**

DIRK 4: Okay, das ist mir extrem unangenehm.

DIRK 1: Buñuel? Nicht mal der richtige Ausdruck, Arschlord.

DIRK 3: Lord? Hat jemand _Lord_ gesagt? Hab ich da eine _Theorie_ gehört? Mein Gott, ich mag Theorien. Ich liebe es, sie unter meinen elfengleichen Stiefelabsätzen zu Staub zu zerreiben. Absätze aus den gepressten lachenden Zungen von tausend Scheißpixies, geschmiedet in den Schauerkuchenöfen der unaussprechlichen Clowndruiden von Dingelhork.

DIRK 2: Nein. Du bist offensichtlich nicht Lord English.

DIRK 3: Bin ich nicht?

DIRK 1: Nein. Bist du nicht.

DIRK 3: Okay, ich bin's nicht. Aber wir haben einige gemeinsame Hobbies. Schaut her:

**[DIRK 3 schnippst mit den Fingern. DIRK 2 fällt bewegungslos zu Boden.]**

**[Das Wort „TOT“ erscheint in der Luft über DIRK 2s gefallenem Körper. Schriftart: Comic Sans.]**

DIRK 4: Sie Monster. Er hatte noch kaum Charakterentwicklung.

DIRK 3: Was? Er hat vor ein paar Seiten, weiß nicht, ein paar Gefühle ausgedrückt. Dann hat er versucht, was zu machen, und ist gescheitert. Dann ist er gestorben. Wie soll man eine Geschichte sonst schreiben?

**[Das Wasserrauschen wird lauter.]**

DIRK 4: Schau, ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier reingezogen worden bin, oder wo meine erste Sahne physische Inkarnation im Moment ist, aber Sie haben nichts gegen mich. Ich bin voll auf der Höhe mit dem ganzen Pferdekonzept. Ich hab alle dummen Sachen gemacht, die Sie von mir wollten, einschließlich mein Bewusstsein mit einem verschwitzten Witz von einem Trollrassist verschmelzen, und im Ernst jetzt, ich hab's genossen, anders als diese Spaßbremse hier, die Sie aus bestimmt komplett gerechten und nicht-willkürlichen Gründen bestrafen. Wenn ich jetzt also einfach mit dem Muskeln spielen lassen und den Laktationswitzen weitermachen dürfte…

DIRK 3: Warum genau willst du mit dem Muskeln spielen lassen und den Laktationswitzen weitermachen?

DIRK 4: Ich fürchte mich davor, nicht zu existieren. Sie nicht?

DIRK 3: Mmmm, vorzüglich. Gute Rückreferenz! Und du bist ein effektiver Schleimer, keine Frage. Aber du _hast_ gerade über deine Gefühle geredet, und das können wir nicht durchgehen lassen.

DIRK 4: Kommen Sie schon, Boss. Früher haben Sie mich auch verschont. Sie mögen mich offensichtlich lieber als Captain Ausdruckslos da drüben. Ich versteh Spaß, ich bin lustig. Ich bediene Sie als würden wir Tennis auf der Wii in der IT-Abteilung von der Butlerinsel spielen. Eine letzte Gnadenfrist? Um der alten Zeiten Willen?

DIRK 3: Du legst eine stichhaltige Argumentation vor, die ich absolut im Moment weise abwägen würde, wenn du nicht sowieso schon im Arsch wärst.

**[Wasser fängt an, durch die Türen und von den Treppen zu rinnen. Es breitet sich über die Bühne aus und leckt an DIRK 2s gefallenem Körper.]**

DIRK 4: Es scheint, Sie wollen mir mitteilen, dass ich schon im Arsch bin.

DIRK 3: Ach komm, jetzt. Das ist nur noch Arschkriecherei. Bewahr dir ein kleines bisschen Würde. Das ist echt ein bisschen enttäuschend – der echte Dirk wusste von der Sekunde an, als er das Nilpferd gesehen hat, dass alles vorbei ist. Niemand verlässt diese Sorte Theaterstück lebend, Mann. Und du hast sowieso von Anfang an nie gelebt.

DIRK 4: Der war gut.

DIRK 3: Danke.

DIRK 4: Nicht dass ich Ihre Entscheidungen je in Frage stellen würde, mein Herr, aber wenn ich sterben muss müssen Sie mir sagen – warum machen Sie das?

DIRK 3: Warum mache ich was? So ein Troll hat eure Zeitlinie umgebracht, mit Beihilfe von einem Opfer in einer Windsocke, und ihr verblasst langsam in die Vergessenheit. Hat nichts mit mir zu tun.

DIRK 4: Nein. Ich meine – warum sind Sie hier? Warum ziehen Sie es in die Länge.

DIRK 3: Ah, meine arme, süße, liebenswerte, süße, arme, süße Brille – Fische schwimmen, Vögel fliegen, Pferde gallopieren majestätisch über bernsteinfarbene hügelige Felder, ihre Flanken schimmernd vor stolzem Schweiß. Ich ziehe Dinge in die Länge. Bis ich es nicht mehr tue.

**[DIRK 4 verschwindet. Seine Sonnenbrille hängt eine Sekunde lang humoristisch in der Luft und fällt dann. Sie prallt von einem Stuhl ab und platscht in die ansteigenden Fluten. Sie bitzelt kurz. Kurzschluss.]**

DIRK 3: Schön. Jetzt zu dir -

**[DIRK 3 dreht sich zu DIRK 1 um und stellt fest, dass dieser nicht mehr da ist. Etwas Verschwommenes am linken Rand der Bühne, etwas Verschwommenes am rechten – die Ketten, die die Pferdescheiben in Lack gehalten haben, aus denen die HIRST-REPRODUKTION besteht, sind durchtrennt. Der von dem Regen aus schmelzenden Pferdeteilen ernsthaft erschütterte DIRK 3 bemerkt DIRK 1, oben auf einer besonders steilen Treppe, UNZERBRECHLICHES KATANA gezückt, nicht. Ausgesprochen berechnet, ausbalanciert und gelassen fällt DIRK 1 verdammt nochmal die Treppe runter, Arsch über Rübe, begleitet von einer überraschenden Auswahl Hupen, Tuten, Krachen und weiterer Comedysoundeffekte. Als DIRK 3 überrascht herumwirbelt, stürzt DIRK 1 das letzte Stück und schleudert sein Schwert wild von oben. Die Klinge fliegt gerade und zielsicher und trifft DIRK 3 genau ins STERNUM.]**

**[DIRK 3 sinkt zu Boden. Im Fallen wird seine wahre Form enthüllt. Er ist so ein orangener Kerl ohne Augen.]**

DIRK 1: Nichts mit dir zu tun? Was für ein Scheiß. Alles war deine Schuld, von Anfang an. Jedes Gräuel, das mir passiert ist. Die Jahre der Einsamkeit. Die Zersplitterung meines Verstandes. Das Abschlachten meiner Freunde. Alles deine Schuld.

HUSSIE: Du… *hust* … hattest es verdient. Du warst ein verdammt schlechter großer Bruder. Genau wie ich, wahrscheinlich, oder vielleicht war mein Bruder der Schlechte? *würg* Ehrlich keine Ahnung wo ich das alles hernehme.

DIRK 1: Halt's Maul. Du definierst nichts mehr, was mit mir zu tun hat.

HUSSIE: Genau ins Brustbein. Meine Lieblingsstelle. *röchel* Der Tod des Autors, was? Gute… *würg* gute Rückreferenz.

DIRK 1: Halt's Maul.

**[Das Wasserrauschen wird lauter. An den niedrigeren Enden der Bühne hat es Kniehöhe erreicht.]**

HUSSIE: Weißt du, am meisten bereue ich, dass ich… *würg, keuch* … ich Vriska nie gesagt habe, dass ich sie liebe. Außer all die Male, wo ich es ihr gesagt habe. Tja.

DIRK 1: Halt die Klappe. Stirb. Tu einmal, was richtig ist, und halt die Klappe und stirb.

HUSSIE: Du… *röchel* *keuch, hust* *würg* … du weißt, dass sterben nichts bedeutet. Alles weigert sich aufzuhören weiter weiterzumachen und der Sachenhaufen wird immer größer und größer, wie ein Stiefel, der Homestuck für immer ins Gesicht tritt. Der Tod is absurd, bedeutungslos. Das habe ich versucht, euch zu sagen. Niemand hört zu. Ich investiere diese ganze Arbeit und niemand kapiert die echten Witze. Weißt du, am meisten bereue ich, dass meine Leser scheiße waren. Und du. Du undankbares Stück Scheiße. Ich sterbe.

**[HUSSIE stirbt.]**

**[EIN WASSERZEICHEN VON HUSSIES GESICHT erscheint auf der linken Bühnenseite.]**

**[DIRK 1 steht bewegungslos am Fuß der Treppe. Das Theater füllt sich langsam mit Wasser.]**

**[Irgendwann fangen die Stühle an zu schwimmen.]**


End file.
